Such a tiltable main nozzle arrangement is already known from the German Patent Publication (DE-OS) No. 3,014,776.
The known main nozzle arrangement is mounted to be tiltable in two degrees of freedom which are independent of each other, whereby the rear part of the main nozzle arrangement is mounted tiltably in the vertical as well as in the horizontal direction.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that no defined reset force exists, that is, reset elements are missing to tilt the main nozzle arrangement, which is set to a certain position, back to a base position. Instead, this known main nozzle arrangement requires its own reset elements which act on the tilting part of the main nozzle arrangement as separate elements, resulting in considerable expense in manufacturing and maintaining such a main nozzle.
Another disadvantage of the known main nozzle arrangement is that the guide curves for tilting the main nozzle arrangement are determined by the tilting bearing itself. This has the disadvantage that the tilting bearing, particularly under extended operating periods, is subject to wear so that the entire tilting bearing has to be replaced, which involves relatively high expenditures.